World at War
by Writingsterner
Summary: what if in 1980 soviet forces invaded Western Europe and the United States? Sorry not good at summarys rated T to be safe
1. Outbreak of war

World at war chapter 1

The soviets were marching in our town... First it had been german flags now the soviet banner had took its place. We have everything to fear speak a piece of your mind and in the gulags you go -Friedrich Franz a former west German citizen now one of the German socialist Republic

The 8th of November the 8th of November the border gates lifting on the 8th of November.

World at War

november 8th 1980

3 o'clock American soldiers sleep in their barracks. Then the sound of explosions woke them up.

This is the Start of ww3 the Union of the soviet socialist republics had attacked west Germany and Italy. New American president Ronald Reagen had to react quickly. The first battle accured on the Elbe river . The American and British rifle regiments stood no chance against soviet heavy tanks elite infantry and katyusha heavy rocket trucks. All across western europe NATO lines had been breached. Virtually all of Germany had been captured by November 10th and a new "German socialist Republic" had come to replace it. Down south in Italy initially the goverment declared a state of emergency though by november 11th the lines were holding out. As I said before west Germany had collapsed. In Washington the goverment panicked. It decided to make a declaration of war. Little did they know a attack on the continental United States had just been launched. Alaska a Baren wilderness though it served as important military area. The soviets launched their attack at 2'o clock Alaskan time. Since the United State hadent issued any alert to the few division stationed in Alaska it was overrun easily.

The world was going mad


	2. Balkans and Greece

World at war chapter 2

The Balkans

In the balkans the Soviet Union had many allies such as Bulgaria Romania and Hungary. Though there were 2 countries that weren't her allies. Yugoslavia and Greece. Although Yugoslavia was a communist dictatorship it didn't want to be a soviet Satalite state. (Note Austria was already captured). On November the 20th the Soviet Union demanded that it let soviet armored divisions cross through the country to the border with Greece. Yugoslavia said NO. Well on the 23rd the Soviet Union invaded Yugoslavia form north and east. First it captured Ljubljana and from there went on to capture the capital Belgrade. And In the mist of fighting the Soviet Union a revolution broke out in Yugoslavia. yugoslavia was doomed to fall. Next Greece. Greece unlike Yugoslavia actually had a formidabble and good defensive lines. The mountains on it's borders served as good defensive positions. on the 26th the soviets launched a massive armored assault against Greece was resited. Greece was motivated to defend itself. Greece repelled the attack. On the 29th Greece even captured some of Bulgaria with assistance from the Greek navy. No major offensives were launched until February. On February the 1rst the 4rth soviet t-34-85 division along with the Bulgarian 1rst rifle corps attacked Greek postions in Bulgaria. Greece drive riven out. Then the soviets launched another major assault on Greece. They then went through the mountains. The Greeks were shocked. The soviets were just 20 miles from the Capitol.


	3. Athens and preparation for war

World at War chapter 3

Greece

With soviet forces just outside the Greek Capitol a main and final soviet offensive to take the capitol would come in March. The soviets needed to replenish the forces occupying Greece. but this would also give the Greeks time. 3 defensive lines were built. In Athens building were made into fortresses. The goverment now gave civilians automattic weapons. Through out the city there were machine gun nest artillery anti tank guns barbed wire and walls. Every citizen was contributing to the defense of their Capitol. The offensive came on march the 11th. At first the soviets sent in light tanks and medium infantry. since Athens had very narrow road tank were easy targets for anti rank rifles and Molotov cocktails. Then the soviet sent in Elite infantry but they were again repelled. After that the soviet launched a artillery and missile bombardment to soften up defensive. Since the use of effective anti air to ground weapons was virtually payed no attention too the city fell. although Greece would still live on.

Denmark And Holland

Denmark and Holland had learned their lesson in ww2 so they had no intentions of being trampled over by the soviet union. In the event of war both countries prepared for a long and bitter one. They built trenches walls moats canals rigged road and placed hidden artillery bases and airfields. They both wanted the soviets to be bogged down and organized massive supplies of food in case the soviet navy cut off trade and supplie routes. The soviet attack began on February 10th but the war would be a long one.


	4. Scandinavia

Copenhagen 4'o'clock. Am

Danish soldiers are awoken by the sound of explosions.

Those explosions were coming from shells coming from soviet battleships. The assault on Denmark had begun. Meanwhile farther south soviet infantry and armor had crossed the Danish-German border. Although the Danish were ready. Soldiers in most of the country had been alerted and were at their defensive positions by 4:05. The soviets had cut a narrow strip 50 miles into Denmark. This strip Though was under constant attack. In the first day The Danes had pushed the soviets 30 miles back. The Danes accomplished their goal. The soviet were pinned down in heavy rainfall. The Danes had preplaced bunkers pill boxes Cement trenches and concrete artillery emplacements While the soviets had dirt trenches and foxholes. Meanwhile in Copenhagen Danish submarines Sunk 3 soviet battleships in 20 minutes while at the same time coastal artillery was pounding the battleships. Eventually the soviets had to pull out and the Danes won the battle. Meanwhile in the Straight of Denmark Danish cruisers were engaging soviet destroyers of the soviet article fleet. In Greenland Denmark had about 400'000 men 40 submarines 20 cruisers 1 battleship 7 destroyers and 10 submarines. The soviet Artic-Greenland fleet had about 2 battleships 15 Destroyers and 30 submarines. At first the soviets were winning the battle of the the straight of Denmark but the Danish called in 10 cruisers and 15 submarines. The Danes won again. Farther north the Norwegians who had Connections to the Danes since medevil times were having a hard time repelling the soviets. Norways army consisted of 1000'000 men 100 tanks 20 Cruisers 10 destroyers 1000 armored veichles 200 fighters and about 400,000 Calvary manned with sub machine guns rifles and anti tank rifles. The soviets already captured Narvik so the Norwegians were desperate. This is when Denmark offered a union with Norway. The king of Norway would govern Norway and its army while Denmark would be in charge of military operations and be able to station navy Air Force and army in Norway. Even in this union the joint Norwegian Danish forces only pushed the soviets back 3 miles. Savage fighting in the mountains ensued. A eventually a stalemate occurred with the soviets gaining the upper hand. Though in 1981 November the soviets launched a paratroop assault on Bergen and eventfully captured the city. In northern Norway since Norway was loosing and was running low on supplies anarchy broke out and eventually a communist pro soviet revolution Became a reality. Because of this the king of Norway asked Denmark if Norway could become part of Denmark since he cannot handle the economic position and revolution. Denmark grudgingly said yes. The communist revolution along with the Soviet Union became too much and Denmark pulled out of all of Norway except Oslo and a few coastal islands. The situation was looking terrible.

Sweden

During 1980 sweden was a relatively quite place. Though in 1981 when a communist revolution broke out in Norway and anarchy broke out those two things spilled into Sweden. Eventually as known today as the great "The Great Red War of Sweden" or the Swedish civil war broke out. On one side Sweden and about 7000 British volunteers and on the other Communist revolutionaries and about 100'000 soviet soldiers. The Swedish goverment controlled the Capitol and southern Sweden while the communist controlled the rest. Unlike other civil wars this was actually a very quite one in the beginning because both sides were weak and needed to gather strength. Even though on a map Sweden was divided it wasn't really. This was a very confusing war because sometimes red swedes would be wandering around in Sweden even near the Capitol and same for the non communist swedes. The lines of defense were not really specified well one of the reasons they weren't really lines. They were just a bunch of artillery and machine gun nests scattered all over the place. The real war though was in the air between the Swedish goverment and soviet the Red Air force. Stockholm (the Swedish Capitol) was bombed many times although the swedes put up a fight because of their highly capable anti aircraft weapons. Red Sweden was also bombed many times and even Murmansk a soviet port city was bombed one or twice. Unlike the swedish Air Force the Red Air Force was still gathering strength and replenishing from massive losses in the past. this was the biggest front of the air war.

Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter pm me if you have any ideas :).


	5. Asia And Pacific

World at war chapter 5

Asia

Korea 7'o'clock DMZ

Two North Korean soldiers whisper something to each other. Then one presses a button. That button was triggering a explosion in Pyongyang . The explosion was at the North Korean head quarters for defensive and offensive military operations in Pyongyang. On all North Korean TVs and radios Kim ill the North Korean dictator brodcasts a message to the nation

Kim Ill Sung: Hello my fellow North Koreans. A attack by South Korean terrorists has occured at the Pyongyang military HQ. By the power vested in me I have ordered the ambassador in Seoul to hand over a deceleration of war to South Korean goverment officials.

what actually happned was North Korean soldiers blew up the Pyongyang military HQ. But as kim ill sung spoke North Korean soldiers were already crossing the border. At 8'o'clock North Korean bombers escorted by Chinese and soviet fighter planes bombed Seoul. Meanwhile Japan had handed a deceleration of war to North Korea and was landing troops in North Korea in several amphibious assaults. North Korea head 1.2 million men 1200 tanks 500 armored veichles 3000 aircraft 10 submarines and 700 artillery while heap an and South Korea had 4000 tanks 700 aircraft 5 battleships 2 million men 20 cruisers 7 submarines and 3000 artillery and heavy guns. This was going to be a show down of the ages.


	6. Coo

World at War chapter 6

11 'o'clock

Communist rebels quitely assemble in Washington DC. The American Capitol. There plan is to capture the White House and other goverment and federal buildings and hold the unites states of America hostage by gaining access to nuclear launch codes while the Soviet Union invades the gulf coast and the west coast. The operation begins. Communist rebels take out frontal guards at the HQ for the Central Intelligence Agency. They then take control of the building. They swiftly take all other federal and goverment buildings and hold important goverment figures hostage. US president Ronald Reagen is on a political trip to Denver Colorado. A public broadcast is sent to the nation with rebel leaders informing the American public what is going on. In coloaberaction with socialist alternative and action political party's communist USA party has staged a coo with help from radical elements from the American military. This was a emergency situation.


End file.
